Elnan
Elnan is the branch manager of the Bracer Guild's Grancel branch and handles the administrative duties there. When Estelle and Joshua arrive at the Zeiss branch, Elnan greets them just as a team of senior bracers heads out the door to participate in the Martial Arts Competition. Like all people in Grancel aside from the members of the exiled Royal Guard, Elnan is initially in the dark about the true nature of the state of emergency in the royal city and the attack on Central Factory it was a response to. His first reaction to hearing about Colonel Richard's role in the conspiracy is baffled disbelief, though he reassures the Bright siblings that he definitely believes their story, adding that it's caused several puzzle pieces to fall into place. Upon concluding that Estelle and Joshua won't be able to get into contact with the Queen through an ordinary letter of introduction by the guild, Elnan suggests keeping things under wraps and not making waves while trying to gather as much intel as possible. After Estelle and Joshua return from their visit to the castle gates and the Grand Arena, where their four senior bracer colleagues encouraged them to join forces with Zane, allowing an above-board way of getting entry into the castle, Elnan gives his blessing to the idea and points the Bright siblings to where the Calvardian bracer might be found. He also reserves a room for Estelle and Joshua at the Roembaum Hotel so they won't have to worrry about lodging over the course of the competition. Throughout the competition, Estelle and Joshua frequently report to Elnan who in turn keeps them up-to-date on the intel he manages to gather himself, such as the movements of the army and the Intelligence Division and the fact a member of the Imperial Family is expected to visit the royal city during the Birthday Celebration. He also gives them a key to one of the sewer areas underneath the city to use as a training area in preparation of the final match. After Estelle and Joshua meet with Queen Alicia and take on the mission to rescue Princess Klaudia, Elnan asks the two of them to gather all the bracers in Grancel, seeing that the army sealing off the checkpoints near Grancel prevents bracers from other branches from joining the fight. After everyone's assembled, Elnan leads a meeting where a plan of attack is formulated and a strategy for assaulting the villa is divised, which ends up gaining a boost in odds of success when Royal Guard commander Julia Schwarz drops in and pledges her troops to the cause. Elnan stays at the Guild during the assault on the villa and the subsequent siege on the castle, mentioning that he'll have no problem coming up with a cover story if the army were to approach and interrogate him. During the siege itself, Elnan's visited by Agate, Tita and Professor Russell whom he quickly updates on the situation resulting in them joining the party that goes underground to confront the colonel. After Colonel Richard is arrested and the coup is thwarted, Elnan gives Estelle and Joshua their final branch recommendation and he attempts their promotion ceremony, though he leaves leading the ceremony to the recently returned Cassius. During Estelle's and Joshua's first conversation with Elnan, he mentions that he's in Cassius' debt regarding something, though he doesn't elaborate on what it is. Elnan is Estelle's and Joshua's main source of support throughout their time in Grancel, supplying them with assistence ranging from minor things like lodging to major intelligence such as the movements of the army and information about the Jester Division of the Jaeger Corps. While it's never shown whether he has any combat experience, his skills in planning, strategy and information gathering make him a valuable asset to Estelle's and Joshua's cause, if not the person who's most involved in coordinating the resistence against the Intelligence Division's coup d'etat. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:Bracer Guild